1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connections and, more particularly, to an apparatus for selectively deflecting a pin for use in an electrical connection, and an electrical connection incorporating a deflected pin.
2. Description of Related Art
Making electrical connections secure and durable, i.e., resistant to mechanical uncoupling (and resultant electrical uncoupling), has been a problem for as long as electrical connections have been made. Joined plug and receptacle elements almost always seem to tend to loosen and separate when exposed to vibration, flexing, pulling, or other mechanical disturbances.
A fairly typical electrical connection with multi-pin/receptacle connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,390 (Fox). The connector is for ribbon cable terminals and has two spaced parallel rows of conductor pins which are embedded in a block of insulating material. Each pin has a first end portion and a second end portion, the axes of which are in spaced parallel relationship, and a bent intermediate portion. The bent intermediate portion is embedded within a block of insulating material. Pin/socket connectors of the general type shown in the Fox patent have been used for a long time, and in many industries. They have proliferated in recent years with the rapid growth in the computer, video, audio and communications industries. Despite the increased friction due to the multiple pins and sockets, this type of connection still has a tendency to uncouple, particularly when the cables are long. The Fox patent makes no suggestion about how to alleviate this problem and, in particular, its bent intermediate portions do not address the problem. Further, although Fox makes a reference to dies being used to fashion pins (column 1, line 28-30), no specific pin bending apparatus or method is suggested.
There have been many attempts to make the connection between connector elements more secure. People have tried hasp-like latching connectors and screws or threaded collars that bridge between two connector components, but these are expensive, cumbersome and may interfere with easily joining the connectors. In addition, they complicate and slow disconnection because they require unlatching or unscrewing before the two connector components can be separated. Adhesives have been used to join male and female connector elements. While adhesively joined connectors may stay joined, they cannot be easily selectively disconnected once the connection is made.
As evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,552 (Zielinski et al.) spring elements have been used to make electrical connections more secure. Zielinski et al. disclose an electrical terminal for use in automobiles where a female terminal uses a contact spring to urge an inserted male contact blade into contact with a contact floor. Spring loaded female connectors of the general type represented by the Zielinski et al. patent require a spring member, thereby increasing the complexity of a connector. The Zielinski et al. patent also discloses a method of making the subject female terminal including, with reference to FIG. 8, bending the terminal by using a die to form a socket to receive a male contact; the male contact is not bent.
Two other methods for creating a secure electrical connection are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,252 (Lee et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,619 (Blanchet). The Lee et al. patent discloses an electrical connector for effecting connection to a banana-type socket, including a connector body having an axially elongated male pin extended from one end. Threaded portions, e.g., a captive, internally threaded collar at the proximate end of the pin, are provided to create a secure connection. The Blanchet electrical connection module provides security by incorporating a locking catch and locking collar arrangement.
While the above-noted patents represent advances in the art of electrical connections, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive way to provide for secure electrical connections, particularly connections formed by connectors of the general type disclosed in the Fox patent and of the type used in linking computer and other electronic equipment.